


Dreamless Sleep

by SlytherinDiplomat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDiplomat/pseuds/SlytherinDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has returned to a newly restored Hogwarts to complete his seventh year. What will happen when he becomes enamored with a certain Blond Slytherin? More importantly what has caused Malfoy to change so drastically?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may notice that this is a rewrite of the original that I had posted. The original can still be found on fanfiction.net, but I warn you against reading it. Seriously, it makes me cringe. I have grown so much as a writer since then and I thought it best that I do this story justice. Happy readings!

Many things had changed for Neville Longbottom during the war against Voldemort. Faced with challenges much harder than he ever imagined, Neville managed to make a name for himself. Many called him brave in the wizarding world now. “A true Gryffindor he is’, they would say. Neville didn’t much care to be honest. He had done what was right, and that was all that mattered.

After the chaos had died down and all funerals were over, the rebuilding of Hogwarts began. When the last charm was cast and the final stone was laid, Headmistress McGonagall set about sending invitations for next term. Among those invited back were the students who failed to complete their seventh year of schooling.

Neville had been working in his greenhouse when his letter had arrived.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shall you intend to return you will be given the opportunity to complete your seventh year. To obtain your N.E.W.T.S you will be required to repeat the term in its entirety due to the unauthorized change in curriculum during the war._

_We are also pleased to inform you that due to your outstanding performance in Herbology you have been offered an apprenticeship with Professor Ponoma Sprout._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

 

The apprenticeship had come as a great surprise to Neville. During reconstruction Headmistress McGonagall had told them to expect acceptance letters, but no one had even hinted to him about the apprenticeship. Nevertheless, he was more than happy about it as he set off to write an owl.

The day The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave parents and children crowed the station with trunks and pets galore. For once the atmosphere held no underlying fear of forces beyond control. Only happy faces were to be seen as the train pulled away from the station, horn blowing and steam whistling.

Neville shared a compartment with Harry and Ginny for the first half of the trip until Hermione and Ron had found them after their prefects meeting.

“Why McGonagall made me head boy I’ll never know,” Ron said with a dumbfounded expression as he took a seat next to Neville.

“Headmistress McGonagall, Ron,” Hermione chided.

She sat next to him, and allowed Ron to swing an arm around her shoulders.

“Either way the woman is bloody mental!”

Everyone gave him a roll of their eyes and a smile. One day Ron would see how people looked to him for leadership.

 Before Ron could continue Seamus opened the door of their compartment, a serious look in his eyes. “Mates, you need to come out here. Some other students have Malfoy and Zabini cornered in their compartment,” he said. “Someone is going to get hurt.”

Quickly the group made their way out of the compartment to follow Seamus down to the last compartment. Neville trailed closely behind Ron as they pushed their way past the offending students; three six year boys Neville didn’t recognize.

Malfoy and Zabini were backed up against the window wands still in their pockets unlike the opposing students. Neville could help but notice the way Draco leaned slightly in front of Zabini. He seemed to be ready to jump in front of his friend should the need arise, but that didn’t sound like the Malfoy that Neville knew.

The group took stance in front of the Slytherins, effectively blocking them from sight.

“What are you doing?” one of the students shouted.

“Those filthy deatheaters don’t belong on this train!” yelled another.

“Enough,” Harry said, expression stern. “They received letters and therefore do have the right. If you check your facts you will also realize that Malfoy was exonerated and Zabini never took the mark.”

“Return to your compartment before you earn yourselves Detention on your first week back,” Ron barked beside him.

“How can you defend them? They have killed people?” asked one of them.

“They made horrible choices, but neither of them killed anyone. I would not have testified at their trials otherwise. Now leave,” Harry said, the crackle of his magic evoking a fear in the eyes of the three.

“You would do well to never repeat your actions today,” Neville said seriously. “They were not bothering anyone.”

The three stalked off through the corridor. Neville turned to face the Slytherins behind them. He caught Draco’s surprised eyes. The slytherin looked better than the last time Neville had seen him during the final battle. He had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes were bright. His hair was no longer gelled back, but falling past his chin to frame his face.

“I had hoped that the students would be a bit more peace oriented after the war,” Hermione said dejectedly.

“That is a nice thought, Granger, but highly unlikely,” said Zabini with only tiredness lacing his voice.

Neville jerked his gaze from Malfoy and watched Hermione’s eyes widen in surprise.”

Zabini rolled his eyes, saying, “We do know how to be civil, Granger. Try and not look so surprised.”

Hermione seemed to shake a thought from her head before smiling in apology.

“Sorry, I suppose you can.”

“We know you guys can take care of yourselves, but let us know if something happens again, yeah?” said Harry. “It will set a bad example for the younger students if we don’t get along.”

Zabini nodded, but Malfoy had a strange look on his face. Zabini followed Neville’s gaze and promptly elbowed his companion. Malfoy seem to take notice and gave a slight nod in their direction before taking a seat and pulling his knees to his chest, the strange look returning.

Without saying anything else the group turned and made their was back to the former compartment.

“That was bloody odd,” said Ron as they resumed their previous positions, Seamus plopping down on the other side of Ginny.

“Malfoy didn’t utter a word,” Harry said with a frown. “He didn’t say much at his trial, but…”

“Something seemed different?” Neville offered.

Harry nodded. The blond Slytherin did seem different, but Neville couldn’t really figure out why he cared or why he a strange urge to go back and ask.

The rest of their journey was particularly peaceful. When they reached the castle Neville still felt like he was returning to a second home, but the repairs severed as a reminder of the war. The castle had not lost its magical presence, but it was defiantly different. Along with the material changes came others as well.

As happy as everyone was to be back at Hogwarts when they looked around the Great Hall each table had too many empty seats. The Slytherin table was especially barren. At the very end of the table, away from everyone else, sat Malfoy and Zabini.

Neville couldn’t keep his gaze off the blond as McGonagall launched into the normal speech of rules and expectations. Neville felt his heart leap when Malfoy turned curious grey eyes on him. Dean sharply elbowed Neville in the side and nodded to McGonagall. Snapping his gaze to the Headmistress he couldn’t help but feel Malfoy’s eyes still on him.

“Our repeating seventh year students, eighth years if you will, are to be housed together in a separate dormitory,” McGonagall said. “I have given instructions to Ms. Granger and she will escort you there once the feast is over. I need not remind you that I expect you all to get along, and set an example for the younger students when it comes to house unity,” Headmistress McGonagall said sternly. “Even though you will have your own dorms you will still be permitted in your house common rooms. To retrieve the passwords ask your head of house.” 

Conversations erupted over the Great Hall. Neville turned to Ron who began speaking over the food in his mouth.

“I wonder how Malfoy and Zabini are taking the news of being separated from their dungeon,” said Ron.

“Considering how far they are sitting from their house mates I don’t think that they ,” Neville said.

 “I just can’t help but wonder why they came back,” Hermione said.

“Well, I heard a rumor that since both of Blaise’s parents is in Azkaban he has been living with Malfoy,” said Parviti Patil from beside Neville.

“Huh, well, I guess Narcissa demanded that they come back. She has always had Malfoy’s best interest at heart,” Harry said.

“Did you guys know that she divorced Lucius and took back the Black name?” Parviti asked. “It was in the Daily Profit last week.”

“Good for her,” Hermione said with a smile. “I bet it was horrible being married to that man.”

Neville  silently wondered to himself how much of an effect Narcissa was having on her only son now that Lucius was out of the picture. He hoped Malfoy was different this year considering how he had treated Neville in the past. He distinctly remembered that leg locker curse during their first year. Neville spent the rest of the meal watching the Slytherin and recalling their past.

When McGonagall dismissed the other students the eighth year students gathered around Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Neville laughed when he noticed Ron pouting beside Hermione. She looked over when she realized Neville’s amusement was due to Ron.

“Honestly, Ronald, don’t seem so put out about me not mentioning it. The headmistress only informed me just before the sorting, because you and Harry were busy tormenting them,” Hermione replied.

“Oi, we were not.”

“If you two love birds are finished I believe we would like to get to our rooms,” Dean said before he let out a yawn.

“Right then, if you will all follow me I will escort you to our common room in Dumbledore Tower,” Hermione said as she began to lead the way.

Dumbledore Tower had been built in memory of late headmaster right after the war. The tower had been the first one built, serving as a temporary refuge for several students who had lost their families in the war.

“And I had hoped we wouldn’t have to go up as many bloody stairs,” Ron muttered to Neville when they reached the seventh floor.

“No such luck, mate,” Neville had replied with a smile. “Just be glad the stair cases stayed in place for us tonight.”

“Hadn’t thought of that,” Ron said.

When they reached their destination between Raven claw and Gryffindor towers, they were greeted with a Portrait of Professor Snape. Neville noticed a slight smile on Malfoy’s lips and how he had relaxed a little.

“Granger,” the former professor greeted with a tight voice.

“Good evening, Professor Snape,” Hermione replied with a smile. “It is very nice to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same,” the late professor said dryly. “Move so that I can take a look at who has returned.” The professor began to look around. “Potter,” the professor nodded curtly.

“Professor,” Harry greeted with a nod.

“Longbottom, I see you survived. I must say I am _very_ surprised,” said Snape.

“Professor, you of all people should not be surprised,” Neville replied confidently.

“Impermanent brat,” mumbled Snape. “Draco,” Snape smiled. “How is your mother?”

“Very well,” Malfoy said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Lucius?” Snape asked with a frown.

Draco just frowned staying silent.

“Good. As it should be,” Snape replied, before turning his eyes back to Hermione. “Well, do not just stand there Ganger. Give me the bloody password. I have better things to do than converse with a Gryffindor,” he sneered.

“Reliquia,” Hermione said..

The portrait swung open without another word and the students filed in. Decorated in gold and silver accents, the circular room had various nooks for studying and other things. Neville smiled at the way the room seemed to include a little bit of each house. Bookshelves lined the north wall for the Ravenclaws, comfy couches and chairs were placed in front of two fire places for the Gryffindors, while plant life was abundant for the Huffelpuff’s. For the Slytherins, the grand atmosphere of the room seemed to suffice.

Hermione pulled everyone from their amazement of their new common room by loudly clearing her throat.

“McGonagall gave me a list of room assignments she put together. There are six dormitories in total. The hall to your left, leads to the three male dormitories, and the one to your right leads to the female dormitories.”

The only thing Neville caught after that was the announcement that he was assigned to a room with, Ron, Harry, and Malfoy. Neville looked over to the blond who stood beside Blaise with a nearly white face. Neville caught the blonde’s eyes and gave him a nod, hoping to ease his anxiety. Draco only stared at him. Wait. Why did he care? Before he could think much more about it he noticed that everyone had begun to head to their rooms.

Their dormitories were a bit different from usual. The normal four poster twin beds were adorned with gold comforters with sliver trim glittering around the edges. Just like in Gryffindor Tower there were windows beside each bed with places for personal belongings. Trunks had been placed at the end of their beds as usual. Neville noticed his own was on the opposite side of the room from Draco and next to Harry.

 Immediately Neville opened his trunk and grabbed his red stripped flannel pajamas. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Draco stood stock still next to the door while he looked around at who his roommates would be for the rest of the year.  

Neville, no longer ashamed of his body, began to strip down to his boxers. A year with the Carrows and the rebuilding of Hogwarts had whipped him into shape. He stretched his arms above his head twisting around to get out the kinks from the train ride. Out of the corner of his eye Neville saw Draco immediately turn around and head to his own trunk.

“I never thought I would envy your body, Neville. I wish I could get my abs to look like that ,” Ron said with a smirk.

Harry laughed.

“If your abs looked like that we would never see you,” Harry said with a stupid grin.

Ron gave him a puzzled look.

“Hermione would never let you leave the bed,” Neville explained.

Ron blushed bright red. Satisfied Neville pulled on his pajama top and pants.

“I’m bloody knackered,” Ron groaned as he climbed into bed.

“Don’t forget to cast a silencing charm before you fall asleep. I don’t feel like listening to your snoring,” Neville said.

“I don’t snore that loud,” Ron grumbled.

“Do too,” Ron and Harry said in unison and laughed.

When the laughter ceased Neville nudged Harry’s shoulder and nodded to uncomfortable looking Malfoy who sat in green silk pajamas on the side of his bed.

“Malfoy,” Harry said.

Malfoy looked over at Harry with curiosity.

“I know you don’t feel comfortable rooming with three Gryffindors, but despite what you may think you’re safe in here with us,” Harry said.

“Yeah, as long as you don’t hurt us we won’t hurt you,” Ron grumbled half asleep.

“We promise not to curse or hex you,” Neville assured.

Draco seemed to be shocked by the declarations as he tucked himself into bed.

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly as he burrowed himself under the covers.

There were mumbled grunts from both Harry and Ron, who were already half asleep.

“No problem,” Neville said as he settled into his own bed.

A short while later, after both Harry and Ron had fallen completely asleep, Neville lay awake in his bed thinking about his day. That was when he heard Draco cast a silencing spell upon himself. Neville had grinned at the thought of the noble Malfoy snoring, and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
